horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lo squalo 2
Lo squalo 2 è un film del 1978 diretto da Jeannot Szwarc. Il film è il primo seguito del film Lo squalo di Stephen Spielpberg. Trama Il film inizia con due sommozzatori che scoprono il relitto dell' Orca, la nave del cacciatore di squali Quint morto quattro anni prima durante la caccia alla quale partecipò Brody. Dopo aver fotografato i resti dell'imbarcazione, decidono di risalire ma vengono attaccati e uccisi da un grande squalo bianco. Il giorno successivo il capo della polizia Martin Brody iceve la notizia della presenza di un panfilo nel vicino canale . Ordina quindi al suo vice, Hendricks, di investigare su quanto sia accaduto ai proprietari. Nel frattempo lo squalo attacca e uccide una sciatrice d'acqua di nome Terri, e il suo corpo sparisce nei gorghi. La guidatrice del motoscafo si ferma a cercare l'amica scomparsa quando viene attaccata anch'essa. Per difendersi, versa una tanica di gasolio sull'animale: la fretta e la paura, però, fanno sì che ella si faccia finire accidentalmente il liquido anche addosso e sulla barca; al momento di dar fuoco al carburante con un lanciarazzi, le fiamme raggiungono lo squalo che immediatamente si immerge sotto la barca, ma anche il natante prende fuoco e salta in aria uccidendo la donna mentre lo squalo fugge via, cicatrizzato dalle fiamme. Un'anziana signora che vive sulla spiaggia vede l'esplosione e denuncia l'avvenuto alle autorità.A testimoniare ci sono anche due amici di Michael Brody, Tina e Eddie. Brody inizia a diventare sospettoso quando non vengono trovati resti della guidatrice all'interno di quanto è rimasto del motoscafo. Durante le ricerche delle vittime, Hendricks aggancia accidentalmente il cavo elettrico sommerso rischiando di far rimanere al buio tutta l'isola. In aggiunta a questi drammatici avvenimenti, la carcassa di un'orca viene ritrovata spiaggiata e altamente mutilata. In questo momento Brody sospetta che dietro questi fatti ci sia uno squalo. Una biologa marina, Dr. Elkins, è scettica a proposito della presenza di uno squalo ma conferma a Brody che questi animali sono attratti dal sangue, dai movimenti e dai suoni, come il sonar o il radar. Brody chiede alla biologa se magari uno squalo che stava lottando con l'orca stava per soccombere e si era fatto aiutare da un altro squalo che l'aveva uccisa, proprio come fanno i delfini; la biologa gli risponde che gli squali non sono capaci di provare sentimenti. Lo sceriffo incontra il sindaco Vaughn per discutere della possibilità che la città abbia un altro problema con uno squalo. Vaughn non gli crede e lo avverte di non fare niente di affrettato. Più tardi, Brody vede galleggiare una sezione del motoscafo esploso non distante dalla riva e quando entra in acqua per recuperarlo trova i resti carbonizzati della guidatrice del veicolo incastrati sotto il pezzo di legno. Chiama subito l'obitorio per le analisi. Quella notte Brody inietta del cianuro di sodio dentro una dozzina di munizioni. Adirato dalla riluttanza del suo figlio maggiore Mike di trovare un lavoro estivo e preoccupato che esca in mare in vela lo assume in spiaggia a fare lavori di mantenimento e ristrutturazione delle strutture. Il giorno successivo, dalla cima di una torre di osservazione, Brody crede di vedere l'ombra di un grande squalo avvicinarsi ai bagnanti. Ordina a tutti di uscire dall'acqua sparando colpi con la sua pistola creando il panico e venendo poi umiliato pubblicamente quando si capisce che l'ombra altro non è che un banco di pesci. I sospetti di Brody vengono alimentati quando ritira gli sviluppi delle foto presenti nella macchina fotografica ritrovata sotto il panfilo abbandonato, nelle quali si vede un close-up dell'occhio dello squalo. Questi sospetti non vengono condivisi dal consiglio comunale della città e dall'impresario locale Len Peterson in quanto la città sta vivendo un'ondata di turismo. Per la sua reazione sulla spiaggia, Brody viene licenziato. Il mattino seguente, Mike sguscia fuori di casa per andare a vela con i suoi amici, ma suo fratello minore Sean lo segue ed insiste per andare anche lui a vela. Tutti i giovani prendono il largo. Nel loro giro incontrano un gruppo di subacquei capitanati dall'istruttore Tom Andrews. Poco dopo essersi immerso, Tom incontra lo squalo. Preso dal panico risale di corsa verso la superficie procurandosi un'embolia. Intanto due dei ragazzi in vela, Tina ed Eddie, vengono attaccati dallo squalo quando questo colpisce la loro imbarcazione facendo cadere Eddie in acqua. Eddie muore per l'attacco dello squalo lasciando Tina da sola e terrorizzata sulla barca. Brody conduce Ellen al lavoro quando nota un'ambulanza correre per i pontili e la insegue. Trovano Tom che sta per essere caricato sul mezzo e Brody intuisce che qualcosa deve averlo terrorizzato a morte mentre era sott'acqua. Hendricks informa Brody che Mike è in barca a vela con gli altri ragazzi, ed entrambi prendono la barca della polizia per andare a recuperarli. Ellen si unisce a loro. Riescono a trovare la barca di Eddie con Tina nascosta sotto una coperta. La ragazza urla in maniera isterica la presenza dello squalo, confermando i sospetti di Brody. Hendricks ed Ellen portano Tina a riva mentre Brody continua la ricerca dei ragazzi, sperando di arrivare in tempo per salvarli prima che finiscano tutti nelle fauci dello squalo. La gita in vela prosegue bene fino a che lo squalo non fa la sua comparsa urtando una imbarcazione e causando lo scontro di tutte le barche l'una con l'altra rendendole inutilizzabili. Mike cade in acqua svenuto dopo che è stato colpito alla testa da un pezzo di metallo di un'imbarcazione.Lo squalo lo raggiunge ma fortunatamente due suoi amici che hanno l'unica barca ancora utilizzabile riescono a tirarlo fuori dall'acqua appena in tempo. Dopo averlo salvato tornano verso la riva a cercare aiuto. Il resto dei ragazzi rimane alla deriva verso il mare aperto sulle imbarcazioni legate assieme per formare una sola cosa. Il pilota di un elicottero della guardia costiera li individua, ammara e lancia loro una corda cosi da poterli trascinare sulla terra ferma. Prima però che il pilota riesca a rimorchiarli, lo squalo attacca la base del velivolo causandone il ribaltamento e la morte del pilota. Il panico causato da questo nuovo attacco fa cadere Sean in acqua ma viene rapidamente salvato da Margie che lo solleva su una carena galleggiante; mentre Margie sta issandosi a sua volta, lo squalo la trascina sott' acqua e la uccide, tra le urla dei suoi compagni. Brody sta navigando in mezzo al mare ed incontra Mike, il quale lo informa che anche Sean è con gli altri e che stanno andando alla deriva verso Cable Junction - una piccola isola rocciosa con uno stazione per trasmettere l'elettricità. Brody li trova rapidamente, ma lo squalo riappare e Brody si arena con la barca della polizia sulle rocce di Cable Junction. Brody vuol prendere una corda per permettere ai giovani di raggiungere l'isola ma inaspettatamente tira fuori dall'acqua parte della linea elettrica. La maggior parte dei ragazzi viene spinta in acqua dopo l'ulteriore attacco dello squalo e nuota verso Cable Junction salvandosi. Una ragazza del gruppo viene ferita lievemente dallo squalo, ma riesce a issarsi anche lei sull'isolotto. Utilizzando un canotto gonfiabile,Brody scende in acqua e attira lo squalo picchiando ripetutamente il cavo elettrico con un remo sperando che la bestia morsichi il cavo. Lo squalo arriva e spalanca le fauci per azzannare Brody, ma questi si getta all'indietro con il suo canotto: l'animale morde il cavo morendo fulminato, e il suo corpo carbonizzato affonda nell'oceano. Brody porta il gommone verso le imbarcazioni e aiuta Jackie, una delle ragazze, e Sean (gli unici a non essere caduti in acqua) a salire a bordo portandoli dagli altri ragazzi su Cable Junction ad attendere i soccorsi. Il film finisce qui senza che si sappia se Brody riottiene il suo lavoro. Produzione Lo studio produttore volle un seguito del film appena visto il successo di Lo squalo. Howard Sackler, che contribuì alla stesura dello script del film originale ma scelse di non essere inserito nei crediti, venne ingaggiato per stendere una prima bozza di sceneggiatura. Egli inizialmente propose di realizzare un prequel basato sull'affondamento dell'USS Indianapolis di cui parlava Quint nel primo film. Il presidente dell'Universal Studios, Sid Sheinberg, rifiutò l'idea. Sheinberg propose che sua moglie Lorraine Gary "potesse andare in barca ad aiutare i ragazzi". Richard D. Zanuck non accettò e replicò con "dovrà passare sul mio cadavere". La successiva bozza de Lo squalo 2 non presentava il personaggi della Gary prendere mare. Nell'ottobre del 1975, Steven Spielberg parlò al San Francisco Film Festival dicendo che "girare un sequel che non dice nulla è solo un modo per raccogliere soldi (making a sequel to anything is just a cheap carny trick)" e che non aveva ancora risposto ai produttori che gli chiesero di girare Lo squalo 2. Disse poi al pubblico che la sua idea per la trama consisteva nel coinvolgere i figli di Quint e Brody nella caccia di un nuovo squalo. Brown disse poi che Spielberg non era intenzionato a diregere un sequel in quanto pensava di aver fatto il definitivo film su uno squalo. Su consiglio di Sackler il regista teatrale John D. Hancock venne scelto per dirigere la pellicola. Sackler si sentì poi tradito quando Dorothy Tristan, la maglie di Hancock, venne invitata a riscrivere il suo script. Hancock iniziò a sentire la pressione per la regia del suo primo film d'azione, con alle spalle solo altri tre film e piccoli drammi teatrali (with only three film credits, and all small-scale dramas)". I produttori furono insoddisfatti del suo materiale e un sabato sera del Giugno 1977 dopo un incontro tra produttori e responsabili dell'Universal il regista venne licenziato. Lui e sua moglie, che erano coinvolti nella produzione da diciotto mesi, partirono inaspettatamente per Roma e la produzione rimase ferma per qualche settimana. Avendo già lavorato alla produzione del primo film, Carl Gottlieb venne ingaggiato per dare una revisione allo script aggiungendoci humor.Ai produttori sarebbe costato costato meno assumere Gottlieb ad inizio produzione invece che assumerlo per la riscrittura dello script. In questo scenario Spielberg prese in considerazione l'idea di dirigere il film con una sceneggiatura basata sul monologo di Quint sull' "Indianapolis". A causa del suo contratto per Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo non sarebbe stato in grado di girare il film in quegli anni, un lasso temporale troppo lungo secondo i produttori. Lo scenografo Joe Alves (che dirigerà Lo squalo 3) e Verna Fields (promossa vicepresidente dell' Universal dopo il suo acclamato montaggio del primo film) si proposero come co-registi. La richiesta venne declinata dal Directors Guild of America, in parte perché non vollero permettere che un membro del DGA venisse sostituito da uno che non lo era ed in parte perché seguendo la scia di eventi sul set di Il texano dagli occhi di ghiaccio hanno istituito un divieto ai membri del cast artistico e tecnico di prendere la regia di un film durante la sua produzione. Le redini del progetto vennero allora date in mano a Jeannot Szwarc, meglio conosciuto per i film Bug, insetto di fuoco e Night Gallery durante il quale conobbe Alves. Szwarc riprese la produzione filamndo una difficile scena (quella dello sci acquatico) che avrebbe richiesto a Gottlieb parecchio tempo per la stesura. Egli reinsierì il personaggio di Hendricks, interpretato da Jeffrey Kramer, che era stato tagliato durante la stesura della prima sceneggiatura. Molti dei giovani vennero licenziati permettendo un migliore sviluppo dei ruoli rimasti. I modelli degli squali sono stati riutilizati da quelli del primo film ma le valvole erano rovinate in quanto lasciate all'esterno. Tre squali vennero costruiti per il film. Il primo era lo "squalo piattaforma" spesso chiamato "squalo lussurioso". Lo scenografo Joe Alves e il progettista degli effetti meccanici Bob Mattey furono in grado di riutilizzare lo stesso modello di squalo del primo film. Ad ogni modo hanno dovuto sistemare i componenti elettrici in quanto tolti dal modello originario. Il progetto di Mattey era molto più complicato ed ambizioso di quello del primo film. "Cable Junction", l'isola che si vede nel climax del film, era una chiatta galleggiante che ospitava i meccanismi dello "squalo piattaforma". Gli altri squali erano una pinna e un modello completo entrambi gestiti dalle imbarcazioni. Benché il primo film fu lodato per aver lasciato lo squalo all'immaginazione dello spettatore per i primi due terzi del film Szwarc pensò che dovevano mostrarlo il più possibile perché "mostrarlo la prima volta quando esce dall'acqua" non sarebbe dovuto ripetersi. Nonostante che la critica pensò che il mostrare troppo lo squalo lo abbia reso "meno terrificante di un mistico contemporaneo(seems far less terrifying than its almost mystical contemporary)", Szwarc credette che la riduzione della suspence Hitchcockiana fosse inevitabile in quanto il pubblico già sapeva l'aspetto dello squalo dopo aver visto il finale del primo film. Altri critici hanno commentato il film dicendo "non c'era modo che potessero duplicar l'effetto dell'originale (there was no way that they were ever going to duplicate the effectiveness of the original)". Ad ogni modo i produttori sono riusciti a dargli un look più spaventoso impremendogli la cicatrice dopo l'esplosione del motoscafo nelle prime scene del film. Il coinvolgimento di Scheider Roy Scheider riprese riluttante il ruolo di Martin Brody. Aveva da poco abbandonato il ruolo di 'Michael' in Il cacciatore dopo due settimane di produzione per "divergenze creative". La Universal decise di 'perdonarlo' se fosse apparso in Lo squalo 2. L'atmosfera era tesa sul set con frequenti litigi con il regista Szwarc. La spaccatura venne articolata mediante relazioni scritte. In una lettera a Szwarc, Scheider scrisse che "lavorare con Jeannot Szwarc è essere consapevoli che lui non dirà mai di essersi sbagliato o non ammetterà mai di chiudere un occhio su certe cose. Questo per me è una stronzata!" Egli richiese allora le scuse da parte del regista per non averlo consultato. Szwarc replicò dicendo che il film rispettava tutti i "migliori standard" possibile. Località di ripresa Martha's Vineyard venne nuovamente utilizzate per le riprese della città. Benché qualche residente era lievemente preocupato per la propria privatezza molti abitanti dell'isola erano lieti al pensiero dei soldi che ne avrebbero ricavato .Poco dopo che la produzione arrivò nel Giugno 1977 il giornale locale Grapevine scrisse: La gente de Lo squalo è tornata da noi, più efficente, più organizzata e con più soldi. Se ne sono andati i Speriamo-che-se-vadano giorni del primo Lo squalo, dove camion andavano avanti ed indietro per l'isola per giorni e giorni, sempre con miglia di cavi per strade e giardini. Se ne sono andati gli aspri litigi e le selezioni delle persone assieme alle noiose regolazioni di zona di questo o quello. Quello che ancora è qui sono i soldi -- circa 2 milioni di $. Molti residenti speravano di fare parte del cast nel ruolo di comparse. Altri invece non erano affatto entusiasti dalla presenza del cast e della troupe e non vollero cooperare. Solo una drogheria permise di utilizzare la sua finestra per eventuali riprese. "Universal va a casa" era una scritta che compariva sulle T-shirts nei giorni centrali di Giugno. La maggior parte del film venne girata a Navarre Beach in Florida a causa del clima caldo e secco e della profondità del mare ideale ad accogliere la piattaforma dello squalo. L'isola di Cable Junction venne costruita su una chiatta così che i grandi meccanismi della piattaforma potessero essere messi al di sotto di essa o al massimo nelle vicinanze. In una occasione il set ruppe il suo ancoraggio e andò alla deriva verso Cuba ma venne prontamente recuperato. Dei veri squali martello circolarono attorno ai giovani attori durante una riprese. Ma a causa dell'interpretazione della scena stessa, dove apparivano angosciati e disperati, la troupe (che filmava da una certa distanza) non realizzò che gli attori stavano chiedendo veramente aiuto. Le riprese interne dove i ragazzi giocano a pinball vennero girate presso l' Hog's Breath Saloon di Okaloosa Island. Questo ristorante si è recentemente trasferito a Destin, Florida in quanto l'edificio originale è stato danneggiato da un uragano. la costruzione era ancora presente, seppur vuota, nel gennaio 2005 per essere poi rasa al suolo nel 2007. I produttori hanno dovuto chiedere il permesso al Dipartimento per la Regolazione Ambientale dello Stato della Florida per immergere la piattaforma dalla quale veniva controllato lo squalo sul fondo del mare. Musica John Williams è tornato a comporre la colonna sonora per Lo squalo 2 dopo aver vinto un Oscar alla migliore colonna sonora per il suo lavoro nel primo film. Szwarc disse che la musica per il sequel sarebbe dovuta essere "più complessa in quanto il film era più complesso." Williams disse che la colonna sonora finale era molto grande, permettendogli un maggior uso dell'orchestra assieme a note lunghe per "riempire i vuoti" creati dal regista. I critici hanno apprezzato il componimento di Williams reggendo il confronto con l'originale. Williams "un paio di elementi base dell'originale - per esempio il tema dello squalo - e crea della musica nuova che prende delle interessanti direzioni." La partitura è "più disturbante" rispetto alla precendente e "Williams affascina con una nuova musica per le avventure in mare aperto." In quanto Lo squalo 2 "non è un film che richiede oscurità... Williams si ferma ad ogni pausa del film per renderlo più eccitante e far crescere la suspance il più possibile." Secondo le liner notes, Williams ha "senso del drammatico accompagnato da uno squisito senso musicale e una conoscenza dell'orchestra che rende la composizione una della sue migliori." È una "brillante perfomance di una mini sinfonia realizzata con fini strumenti reperibili ovunque." A causa dei tempi stretti, il film non era ancora terminato quando Williams iniziò a lavorare alla composizione, "permettendogli cosi di creare temi basati su idee ed emozioni che immaginava ci fossero." Benché Mike Beek fece un commento positivo al film disse anche che "la musica innalza certamente il livello qualitativo che non sarebbe stato lo stesso con il lavoro di altre persone." Lista delle tracce Lato uno (LP originale) 1. Finding the "Orca" (Main Title) 2. Menu 3. Ballet for Divers 4. Water Kite Sequence 5. Brody Misunderstood 6. Catamaran Race 7. Toward Cable Junction 8. Attack on the Helicopter Lato due 9. Open Sea 10. Fire Aboard and Eddie's Death 11. Sean's Rescue 12. Attack on the Water Skier 13. Big Jolt! 14. End Title, End Cast Critica Secondo David Brown il film è il 40% dell'originale. Questo fu un fattore positivo per lo studio in quanto ha ridotto il rischio di fallimento della pellicola al pubblico. Il film fu il sequel con miglior incasso nella storia nel 1978 e rimase nella classifica dei 25 film di maggior successo al box office per oltre due decadi. Venne inizialmente distribuito negli USA in 640 cinema incassando $9,866,023 nel suo primo weekend di programmazione. Benché alla sua uscita il film ebbe pareri contrastanti la maggior parte dei critici sono daccordo nell'affermare che questo è il migliore dei sequel de Lo squalo. Nella classifica Rotten Tomatoes, il 58% dei votanti da al film un parere positivo. DVD Authority afferma "Dopo questo gli altri squali non sono dei bei film. Alcuni commentatori dicono: "Non è ovviamente il classico di Spielberg, ma è un buon prodotto come speravamo con qualche sequenza ottima quasi come l'originale, scene di shock, una storia abbastanza diverse e qualche personaggio ben caratterizzato." Le performances di Scheider, Gary ed Hamilton sono state particolarmente apprezzate. Nonostante molti critici trovini dei difetti comparando Szwarc negativamente a Spielberg essi dicono che "questo sequel possiede delle qualità che gli permettono di essere a tutti gli effetti un buon film". Le presenze di Richard Dreyfuss e Robert Shaw mancano specialmente quando i personaggi dei ragazzi diventano "stereotipi di ragazzi altamente annoiati durante le vacanze"che "irritano ed urlano incessantemente" e "fanno del patetico vittimismo".A causa dell'enfasi data ai teenager alcuni critici hanno paragonato il film ad un film slasher, genere molto in crescendo in quel periodo. Il tagline, "Proprio quando sembrava che non ci fosse più pericolo (Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water...)" è diventato uno dei più famosi della storia. Andrew J. Kuehn, che sviluppo il trailer di Lo squalo, è accreditato come l'ideatore della frase. È stato inoltre oggetto di molte parodie, come nell' adattamento cinematografico della serie televisiva Flipper, "Quest'estate è finalmente sicuro tornare in acqua (This summer it's finally safe to go back in the water)." Curiosità Nonostante saranno prodotti altri due film della saga, Lo squalo 2 è generalmente indicato come il migliore di essi. In Francia il film sarebbe dovuto essere stato distribuito con il titolo Les Dents de la mer 2; solo che, a causa della somiglianza con un certo aggettivo dispregiativo e volgare nella pronuncia, il film uscì col titolo Les Dents de la mer, 2e partie. Locandina Categoria:Film horror